One Hundred and Fifty Two
by Perpetual Dreams
Summary: The faint touches, the brief smiles, and the affectionate gestures: these were the simple things that he loved the most. An Itacest oneshot in commemoration of the 152nd anniversary of the Italian Reunification.


**A/N:** I need to stop going on so many hiatuses. Honestly though, how inopportune can writer's block even be? I'm not cut out for chapter fics; I think I may just stick to one-shots. I suppose that I may go back to finishing up my chapter fic if I have the chance to. Junior year's sapping a lot out of me so I can't find the energy to even attempt to write…

That aside, I've somehow managed to muster up what's left of my muses in an attempt to write a fic for the Italy brothers. Today is the 152nd anniversary of the Italian Reunification, after all. And I still love the two so I figured that I'd write something to celebrate it. Yeah.

So I hope that you'll enjoy! Forgive my horrible writing, though; I wrote this during a testing week and my mentality is completely dead and drained…ugh.

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form**.

* * *

One Hundred and Fifty-Two

The faint touches, the brief smiles, and the affectionate gestures: these were the simple things that he loved the most.

Not that he would ever openly admit that out loud.

But the other knew; it was hard for him not to. They had been together for so long and each of the two was like an open book to the other. How easy it was for the elder to read the younger's facial expressions, and how easy it was for the younger to accurately tell whether or not the elder was lying! It was almost instinctive. Nay, it was not because they were brothers, but because they shared a bond much deeper than the typical pair of siblings.

They were in love.

It had taken years for the elder sibling to fully grasp this; he had been in denial for centuries while remaining under the tutelage and vigil of the powerful Spanish Empire. And who could blame him? Brothers were not meant to love each other in a non-platonic manner. It was wrong, it was unnatural, it was a sin.

But they didn't care.

They patiently waited for the right time and then rose up to stand against their caretakers—a handful of divided states against two powerfully solid empires. They had stayed together despite the many difficulties they encountered. They had fought long and bloody wars to be independent, to reunite with one another, and to remain in each other's arms. It was no easy task; many battles had been lost.

But they had finally succeeded.

And they had won.

"_Il Risorgimento,"_ they had called it, "the resurgence." And what a fitting name it truly was.

But it had taken decades for the elder sibling to muster up the strength and courage to stand beside his brother and fight against their former caretakers. It was a frightening experience and their thundering reactions were not pleasing. He didn't want to fight against Spain. As much of a tomato bastard the Spanish Empire was, he was still the elder's guardian. It didn't feel right rising against him in a revolution and the chocolate-haired male felt guilty for doing so.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

He was sure that his brother felt the same way about Austria when he told him and his wife, Hungary, that he wanted to break away and become an independent nation. It must have been a difficult time for the auburn as well.

But now was not the time to reflect upon the past.

Lovino Vargas opened his two eyes, blearily blinking away the remaining sleepiness left within his system. He stared blankly at the ceiling before rolling over, cringing at the bright sunlight that filtered in through the slightly closed blinds. It was too painful for his eyes to bear at that moment. He immediately rolled over again, turning his gaze towards the sleeping form of his _fratellino caro._ He really was just too cute…

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

He snapped out of his thoughts, feeling the bed shift slightly from the sleeping male's movements. "Nnn…" the lithe form rolled over, facing Lovino. Two eyes opened to reveal a beautiful shade of amber as pouty pink lips curled up into a smile. "Ve!"

Lovino bit back a snort of amusement at the cheerful sound that escaped from his brother's lips. "_Buongiorno_, Feli." He reached a hand over and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Feliciano Vargas's eyes. "_Buon compleanno_."

The auburn's eyes widened minutely in response. "It's already another year?" he incredulously inquired, "time flies by so quickly…" Feliciano leaned into the touch slightly, smiling wider than before. "Happy Birthday to you, too."

He extended his hand out slightly towards his brother; Lovino took it without any hesitation. Their fingers intertwined with each other as the two gently squeezed their linked hand—a simple sign of affection and care. Even after these many years subsequent to the reunification, Feliciano still remained by Lovino's side, even though there were the few minor setbacks known as the world wars.

He still loved his elder brother. And Lovino will only ever admit this once but he loved Feliciano back—his sweet, younger brother that everyone seemed to adore and cherish.

'_Ti amo molto; sei tutto per me. __Grazie for everything, Feli. Happy 152__nd__, fratellino.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh god. That was horrible. Agh, my writing declined so much I can't even find the words to describe how badly it has deteriorated. But I managed to pull through this one-shot! If I can coerce my muse to hold on throughout the duration of this fic, then I will most certainly be able to do the same for **Subtle Bonds**! I most certainly hope so, anyways.

My knowledge in Italian is very limited so I've no doubt that there are a few errors in my Italian. If you do spot a few errors, please do not hesitate to tell me! Furthermore, this fic is not Beta'd so if anyone spots any grammatical errors or typos that I've missed, please alert me to those as well. I'll be forever grateful. c:

Thank you for reading and feel free to drop a review! Thank you!

**Translations:**

_Il Risorgimento_ – the Resurgence; in reference to the Italian Revolution, which eventually led to the Italian Reunification (March 17th, 1861)

_Fratellino caro_ – Dear little brother

_Buongiorno_ – Good morning

_Buon compleanno_ – Happy Birthday

_Ti amo molto_ – I love you very much

_Sei tutto per me_ – You are everything to me

_Grazie_ – Thank you

_Fratellino_ – Little brother


End file.
